Life that is still Indipendent
by Dakan69
Summary: After his successfull assassination on Charles Lee, Connor will face a much bigger threat long believed to have dissapeard from the colonies. Not only he must call his fellow assassins and other allies, but also one of them, a certain shawnee women, will confuse him in a way he never experienced before. Will he still be able to end the threat?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story, everythingelse belongs to Ubisoft.

chapter 1: prolog

Somwhere in the wild forest

Connor walked cautious through the cold wildness, after leaving the homestead.

he looked for Rabbits after agreeing with Terry and Godfrey what's on the food plan for thankskiving next week.

It has been 2 weeks since he killed Charles Lee. For that achievment, the colonial assassins declared him to be the great leader of the colonial assassins and therefore decided for him to take care of the remaining templars around the colonies while Connor should take a break for a while. Since they weren't serious threats, Connor agreed.

Terry and Godfred mentioned because of the lack of meat, they begged him to bring at least 3 rabbits, while they provide Connor wood for the winter, before their wives find out they didn't bring any meat on time.

Connor could only shake his hands how forgetful his both friends are, despite their wives.

Suddently he spot two white rabbits.

He stopped while taking out his Bow and two arrows.

Hey slowly put the first arrow in front of his bow.

after approximatley 5 seconds he shot toward his first target, sucessfully.

no second too late,connor prepared the next arrow before the second rabbit could escape, but before he could shoot quietly with his bow , he heard someone else shooting with a pistol loudly somewhere nearby.

Due to his natural reflexes he rolled sideways while remaining cowered on the thin snow layer.

After standing up he realised that it was the second rabbit that've been shot.

What's more he heard steps behind him, which got louder as connor waited.

"sorry for that loud shot, Ratonhnhaké:ton"

said a man in Mohawk language behind Connor.

After turning his head, he realised it was his fellow assassin and Mohawk Atasá:ta, aka Chogan the silent shadow.

Not only he was one of the most trusted assassins around connor and from the same background, they were also driven by revenge and justice for their felliw Mohawk people, which gave them sone kind of special bound and trust,that's why they speaked in their first language when being alone, which sonetimes made the other fellow assassins jealous.

"brother,...", Connor replied, also in Mohawk while smiling a bit, "you're not supposed to be that loud', what are you doing here anyway".

"I thought I'd make an exception. While cutting wood, your two outsider friends told me about your hunt " Chogan said while showing Connor another White rabbit he apparently captured before returning his pistol back on his belt pouch.

With the shot one they had 3 dead rabbits.

Davenport Homestead

Terry and Godfrey also returned moments later. They were very reliefed for the 3 captured rabbites.

"thank you so much, Radonhaketen and Atashota" Terry said.

Connor And Chogan looked confused while slowly turning their faced to each other, realising terry still tried to learn to pronaunce their real names.

"I missed again, right?" terry asked the both still confused Iroquis.

"of course you missed dumbass, Because it's correct pronaunced Ratunhaketun and Attashuta, am I right?"Godfrey said as he apparently corrected Terry's mistake.

"It isn't right eighter" Chogan declared while looking at both a little bit hurt while connor continued, "but I see that you both got better since the first time you tried to pronounce my real name"

Now this aroused some interest in Chogan while he turned his head towards Connor "how did they pronounced it first time?"

"Rat-hatched-on" Connor confirmed.

Chogan couldn't stop laughing after hearing that. His laugh was joined by Terry and Godfrey. Connor smiled, for the first time he realised.

After their pronouncing fail, Terry asked Connor and Chogan for the rabbits to be skinned, which he accepted.

""Niá:wen"" both said before skinng, which suprised Terry and Godfrey again.

Connor noticed their Confusion, "it's a custom of our people"

"like a prayer?" Terry wondered.

"Yes" Chogan continued, "it means 'thank you' in our language, we thank the great spirit for the rabbits he offered to be eaten".

"great spirit? you mean the almighty god?" Terry wondered again.

"of course, who else they would thank beside the almighty, serious Terry, you think they thanked the devil or the dead rabbits for their dead bodies?" Godfrey argued with Terry again.

Connor was about to tell Godfrey that the last one was correct too, but he already knew that getting philosophical could take too much time, which he couldn't afford since Chogan appeard, which meant that there was some kind of emergency.

Connor just nodded.

before Terry and Godfrey took leave, they promised until Thanksgiving to learn prnouncing their real names and the new word they learned today.

After entering the manor, Connor turned to Chogan.

"Why are you here Atasá:ta, I know you wouldn't come just to talk" Connor wondered again in their native language.

"we have a serious Situation right now" Chogan answered while he took out a letter "Joe obtained this letter yesterday from William, who searched for a Templar at the Frontier, he told me you could help us on this since Archilles was directly involved in that matter"

Connor didn't hesitate to read the messsage

Dear Mr. Addeck

Due to the present situation around the northern colonies, we have decided to send our best, strongest most capable Agents, led by Mr. Shay Patrick Cormac, for help

be in 7 Days in Boston

May the Father of understanding guide us

"Shay Patrick Cormac ..." Connor asked. He knew that name. He remembered how Archilles once mentioned that name while explaining the greatest Mistakes done by the assassins like the earthquake of Lissabon.

"the worst traitor of our brotherhood" Chogan remarked.

"created by our own selfishness and ignorance, that's why we failed back then" Connor replied.

"what are your orders, leader?"Chogan asked with serious expression on his face.

"mobilise our strongest brothers, tell them to come here, inconspicious " Connor answered while walking outside.

"and you?" Chogan wondered while following him to the stables.

"I'll go to the frontier to find William" Connor answered while taking his horse and riding of.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: all rights belong to ubisoft, except OC's and the story.

present (1782)

Alsoomse was running fast towards her horse. After obtaining a message by Willian de Saint-Prix, an trustworthy ally of her people the shawnee, about a upcoming Templar threat, she couldn't hesitate.

"Alsoomse!!!, where do you think you're going?!"

she heard someone calling her in shawnee language, it was her mother: **Methoataske**.

"I know you've read the message before giving it to me mother, you know why I have to go"

It's true, compare to most other shawnee people, Alsoomse and her mother were also fluent at french. Also Alsoomse could speak English.

She remembered the day she lost her Father and oldest brother when she was 16 years old.

8 years ago

Back then she thought the murderers were british colonists/settlers since both, her father and brother, had regular "business" with them (business as attacking the settlers for illegagy entering the hunting grounds around the ohio river),

but later found out that both died by stabbing, no signs of gunshot wound,

which was unusual since all of them, herself, her father , her mother and brothers were excellent at close combat, and also because the colonist/settlers used mostly firearms..

Also there was some letter, written in english, which described something about a delivery to Montreal. She confronted her mother about the letter.

Soon when Alsoomse menrioned the capital of the french colonists, she regonised that her mother facial features changed.

When Alsoomse asked if her mother knew about this, then she denied the answer, obviously Alsoomse saw throught the lie.

After a whole dispute with her mother, she realised that their father and brother may involved in more than just some "business" as they mentioned in front of her. The whole situation was getting more strange.

But these strange circumstances didn't change the fact that she was now responsible for her mother and two younger brothers.

After finding out by some shawnee man, where her two family members were killed, she didn't hesitate to go the said crime scene.

It was when she first arrived that she has some kind of Vision.

She could see 2 glowing blue sillouetts, it was her brother and father. She called their names but apparently they didn't saw her. Then there were 2 red glowing sillouettes, a man and women, arguing with them. at the next moment, her father and brother took out their Hatchets, but the two red silouettes took out their knives out, then with their also unusual skills, killed both.

Alsoomse was about to attack the two murders, only to pass through their bodies.

then realised that this might be a vision of the past, showing how they were killed.

She already experienced that kind of visions some time ago. For her it was like seeing the invisible.

Alsoomse didn't menioned anyone about her visions, since her mother didn't wanted to talk about what her father had to do with the french from montreal, but she still suffered because of the vision of her decased family members.

Their pepole's conflict with the settlers was the cause of the upcoming war, which will be known as the Lord Dunmore's war.

During that war, still at her 16's, she fought along her people against the british.She herself was successfull against the enemy soldiers, but the overall outcome of the war was in favour for the british.

Alsoomse's visions returned while withdrawing back with her people, she could see a golden silouette. there was no mistake, it was the murderer. She didn't hesitate and run towards him, who eun in a whole other direction.She decided to follow him, much to her people's disagreement.

She run until she realised the target stopped moving. She hid behind a tree so that she could not be spotted.

as soon she was about to look at the target she heard a loading gun behind her.

"I'm Impressed, I heard that indian women were capable of fighting but at this young age?'"he wondered while Alsoomse turned her head towards him, looking angrily right at his eye while he hold a gun right in front of her head.

"don't look like that, you decided to follow me, so it's your fault." he remarked

Alsoomse got angrier, "you killed my father"

"what?" he wondered until he remered who she was talkibg about, which caused him to lower his gun.

Alsoomse took this chance and counterattacked him successfully.

the Enemy was about to resist, but alsoomse took fast her knife and stabbed him with her knife.

The enemy fell into ground and started bleeding rapidly.

"where's the woman who was with you, WHY DID THEY HAD TO DIE?!?!" Alsoomse shouted angrily.

The man, getting weaker but could look at her, answered weakly "you're people ... posses something ... that's not yours".

That answer, making Alsoomse angrier, resulted into her final blow at the man.

she saw the man suffering until he felt to the death.

Alsoomse looked for some equippment around the dead body, and found also a letter, but decided not to read it until she returned to her tribe.

"sleep forever" were her last words to the dead body. Even thought she got revenge for her father, it didn't felt like a victory at all.

Not only Alsoomse couldn't find out about the second murderer, and her people not only lost their land and rights to hunt there, but it also resulted in internal conflicts between them.

one of the biggest point at issue was if the should counterattack, but their chief, Hokoleskwa aka Chief Cornstalk, denied that strictly, saying they will only loose more man.

Before the dusk, Alsoomse visited the hut of the chief's sister Nonhelema, her role model , and her mother.

There she explained that not just that she killed one of the murderers, but also about the letter he had inside his jacket. And she also mentioned aboit the Visions she had.

At this moment alsoomse got very serious showing the letter she found. It describes how 2 shawnee indians, apparently her father and brother, were possessing an certain "object of interest", which their people posses and also mentioned the City of Montreal again.

"will you now please tell me what's going on for the great spirit's sake?", she demand for answers.

Nonhelma turned her head towards a box behind Alsoomse, Alsoomse's Mother stood up to bring it.

"Say Alsoomse, do you remember the stories of how our people came to be?"

Nonhelma asked her.

Alsoomse got bored, she wanted answers but now her greatest role model asked the question.She decided to play along.

" the great **Kokumenthena **created this world and became the great spirit bla bla"

"ALSOOMSE!!!, DONT TALK LIKE THAT, IT'S IN THE CHIEFS SISTER, DID YOU FORGOT?!" her mother hissed loudly. She also felt their loss but this was no reason for being disrespectfull.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, but she wanted to finally know what's going on, not talk about tales for children.

"you're absolutely right" Nonhelma remarked while she took something out of the box Alsoomse's mother brought.

"And this is what the great Kokumenthena left before she became the great spirit" Nonhelma said while putting the object in front of herself.

Alsoomse looked directly towards the object with great curiousity.


End file.
